Zhentarim
Die Zhentarim, auch "Das schwarze Netz" genannt, sind eine Organisation, welche sich aus Mitgliedern von Manshoon und andere in seinem innersten Zirkel rekrutiert. Ihr Hauptziel ist es, den Handel in den gesamten Reichen zu dominieren. Obwohl die Kontrolle des Handels das Hauptziel ist, sind die Zhentarim viel mehr als eine profane Gruppe von bösen Kaufleuten, die um Reichtum wetteifern. Macht ist der Schlüssel im Leben eines Zhentarim. Je mehr Macht man im schwarzen Netz hat, desto mehr Macht benötigt man. Denn um so mehr Feinde hat man sich auf dem Weg gemacht. Viele behaupteten, dass schwarze Netz würde schließlich zerfallen, aber die Geschichte hat bewiesen, dass es genug gierige, größenwahnsinnige, und bösartigen Leute in der Welt gibt, um diejenigen zu ersetzen, die die internen Machtkämpfe in den Reihen der Zhentarim verloren haben. Die Mehrheit der Zhentarim sind Handlanger Magier und Priester des Cyric (oder Bane, abhängig von der jeweiligen Zeit). Die Zhentarim haben aber nicht nur Priester und Magier in ihren Reihen auch Schurken und Krieger werden als Anwärter betrachtet, solange sie über außergewöhnliche Fähigkeiten oder über besonders gute Verbindungen verfügen, Der Großteil des Reichtums der Zhentarim kommt aus dem Handel mit wertvollen Gütern aller Art von (Auch an gestohlenen Waren, Sklaven und andere illegale, sehr teure Waren sowie kostspielige Edelsteine und Erze). Der schlechte Ruf der Zhentarim als Halsabschneider im Bezug auf ihre Arrangements im Bereich des Handels gründet sich auf ihre Praktiken beim Transport und der Abfertigung der Waren, sowie der Behandlung der Konkurrenz. Die Zhentarim bringen ihre Waren immer durch, unabhängig von den Gefahren. Das Schwarze Netzwerk versucht mittels der weitverzweigten Beziehungen und Kontakte seine Waren schneller als alle anderen an ihren Bestimmungsort zu bringen. Vandalismus, Mord, Brandstiftung und andere Sabotageakte sind für die Zhentarim Wege um sich örtlich gegenüber Konkurrenten durchzusetzen, ihre Handelsposten zu etablieren und die Kontrolle über wichtige Handelswege des Reiches zu bekommen. Stützpunkte des schwarzen Netzes Die Zhentarim hat viele kleinere Stützpunkte und Agenten, aber derzeit gibt es nur drei große Stützpunkte. Der erste ist der Geburtsort der Gesellschaft: die Zhentilfeste. Der zweite Stützpunkt ist Dunkelhalt, eine Festung, die einst von Varalla, der Lich-Königin, gehalten wurde. Der dritte und letzte Stützpunkt ist in der alten Zitadelle des Raben. Jeder dieser Stützpunkte ist eine wichtige Drehscheibe für den Handel der Zhentarim, ein Hauptquartier für Zhentarim Truppen und der Geburtsort und logistische Kern vieler der teuflischen Pläne der Zhentarim. Die Zhentilfeste, Darkhold und die Zitadelle des Raben sind untereinander mit mächtigen magischen Portalen verbunden, welche ausschließlich von den Mitgliedern des Inneren Zirkels benutzt werden dürfen. Zhentilfeste Mit der Einnahme von Darkhold und der Neuausrichtung der Ressourcen auf die Zitadelle des Raben sind die Aktivitäten der Zhentarim im Vergleicleft|thumb|385pxh zu den vorangegangenen Jahren gesunken. Die Zhentarim der Zhentilfeste werden von mehreren Gruppen dominiert: der Kirche des Bane (bzw. Cyric je nach Zeitrahmen), der Naug-orls (Diebe, Spione und Mörder), die Naug-Adar (Magier der Zhentarim, mit nur geringer Macht, welche als Spione innerhalb der Bevölkerung dienen) sowie Kaufleute und einem Kontingent von erfahrenen Kriegern und sehr gut ausgebildeten Soldaten die innerhalb der Festung stationiert sind. Damit besitzt die Zhentilfeste die größte militärische Stärke der drei Burgen. Sie benutzt diese Streitkräfte um gegen Feinde der Zhentarim vorzugehen und sie zu schwächen. Alle Zhentarim-Mitglieder der Kirche sind loyal zu Fzoul Chembryl, einem Mitglied des inneren Zirkels des schwarzen Netzwerks, während der Rest der Zhentarim ihre Loyalität zwischen den korrupten Priestern und Manshoon aufteilt. Obwohl die Zhentilfeste das Zentrum des Handels der Zhentarim ist, waren auch in den anderen beiden Burgen einige Handelsaktivitäten zu verfolgen. Jedoch bleiben die Kaufleute der Zhentilfeste die Erfolgreichsten. Zusammenfassend lässt sich also sagen, dass die Zhentilfeste der stärkste Stützpunkt der Zhentarim ist. Dunkelhalt Die Festung wurde 1312 von den Zhentarim eingenommen und wird von dem Magier Sememmon beherrscht. Dunkelhalt beherbergt ein über 1000 Mann starkes Kontingent von Zhentarim und alle außer den Sklaven und Gefangenen sind Mitglieder des schwarzen Netzes. Die Festung liegt in großer Entfernung zu den anderen Stützpunkten der Zhentarim und stellt einen Ausgangspunkt für die Elite und jene dar, welche das volle Vertrauen der Zhentarim genießen. Die Festung besteht aus schwarzem Stein und liegt in einem kleinen Tal in den höchsten Ebenen der weiten Hügel und ist von allen Seiten, außer dem Westen von steilen Klippen umgeben. Ziele des schwarzen Netzes Neben Handel und Gold, hat die Zhentarim vier weitere, weitreichende Ziele: *Kontrolle der Politik, angefangen in der Region Mondsee. In diesem Ziel enthalten sind Hillsfar, Mulmaster, Yûlash, Phlan, Voonlar, Melvaunt und andere kleine Städte und Dörfer entlang des Mondsees, aber auch entlang der Schwertküste und dem westlichen Herzland. *Kontrolle über die Kirche des Cyric (oder Bane, abhängig von der Zeit). Obwohl viele innerhalb der Zhentarim sind, die nicht ihr Herz und ihre Seele einer dieser beiden bösen Gottheiten (abhängig von der Zeit) gewidmet haben, sieht der innere Zirkel das Potential in dieser Religion und will es sich nutzbar machen. Dieses Potential entspringt ihrer Ansicht nach sowohl dem Einfluss des Glaubens auf die Treue seiner Anhänger, als auch dem angsterregenden Ruf unter denen, welche nicht diesem Glauben angehören. Manshoon' s persönliche, langfristige Pläne beinhalten nicht, unter der Kontrolle der Kirche eines dunklen Gottes zu stehen. Doch sieht Manshoon auch, dass religiöser Einfluss hin und wieder Menschen motiviert, wenn Gier es nicht tut. *Die Zhentarim wollen und werden weiterhin Dienstleistungen erbringen, die in den meisten Mondsee-Gemeinden verboten sind. Diese Dienstleistungen umfassen die Lieferung von Giften, illegalen und schädlichen Drogen, Waffen und Sklaven. Alle zu lukrativen Preisen, natürlich. Obwohl ihr „Handel“ derzeit auf die Region Mondsee beschränkt ist, wollen die ehrgeizigen Zhentarim ihren Handelsbereich, unter anderem an der Schwertküste und im Westen erweitern. *Die völlige Vernichtung von allem, was diesen Zielen im Wege stehen könnte. Diese Feinde sind Schattental, die Purpurdrachen von Cormyr, der Herrscher von Sembia, der lästige Elminster und unzählige andere. Die Zhentarim sind äußerst mächtig. Vielleicht wäre sie die mächtigste Organisation in den Kernländern - würden nicht die meisten ihre eignen finsteren Absichten verfolgen. Die Unfähigkeit sich auf ein einziges, gemeinsames Ziel zu konzentrieren, zusammen mit der Tatsache, dass die meisten Zhentarim über das Reich verstreut sind, ist wohl die größte Schwäche des schwarzen Netzes. Sollte das schwarze Netz jemals konzentriert für ein gemeinsames Ziel arbeiten, würde es wahrscheinlich triumphieren. Der innere Zirkel Der innere Zirkel der Zhentarim setzt sich zusammen aus Manshoon, Sememmon und Fzoul. Jeder ist der Anführer eines der Zhentarim Hauptquartiere. Die Mitglieder des inneren Zirkels arbeiten offiziell zusammen um das schwarze Netz auszubauen und die Taschen ihrer treuen Agenten mit kostbarem Gold zu füllen. Inoffiziell aber arbeiten sie genauso gegeneinander und auf den Untergang des jeweils anderen hin. Dies versuchen sie durch den Einsatz von Verbrauchsmaterial wie Agenten, aber auch durch mächtige Magie und gut platzierte Belohnungen zu erreichen. Von den dreien haben Manshoon und Smemmon noch die engste Beziehung (Sememmon war einmal Manshoon's Schüler). Doch erinnert sich Sememmon noch sehr gut an den Tag, an welchem ihm sein ehemaliger Meister seinen Tod als Teil einer Prüfung seiner Fähigkeiten befahl. In den Reihen der Zhentarim fällt es schwer, Verrat zu vergessen. Manshoon und Fzoul haben eine Beziehung auf der Grundlage Respekt für die Leistung des jeweils anderen. Was nichts daran ändert, dass sie sich jeweils persönlich verachten. Viele Male in der Vergangenheit hat Fzoul versucht alle Klone zu vernichten, welche Manshoon mit Hilfe seiner Nekromantie von sich geschaffen hat. Manshoon, versuchte auf der anderen Seite immer wieder, die Kirche des Bane zu unterwandern. Würden sie jemals wirklich ihre Kräfte bündeln, so würden Fzoul und Manshoon wohl sehr leicht bekommen was auch immer sie begehren. Quelle: Kevin Melka and John Terra: AD&D 2E, 1995 TSR; Forgotten Realms Ruins of Zhentil Keep S. 31, 34; Kategorie:Organisationen